


【铁盾】一条尾巴引起的爱情故事（双向暗恋。小甜饼。6K一发完）

by kdashmj



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:15:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24945976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kdashmj/pseuds/kdashmj
Summary: 双向暗恋。有点沙雕，没有逻辑。铁盾犬化长尾巴，雷者勿入。
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Kudos: 9





	【铁盾】一条尾巴引起的爱情故事（双向暗恋。小甜饼。6K一发完）

*

喜欢史蒂夫不是一件容易的事。

史蒂夫很擅长隐藏情绪。你永远猜不透那张严肃面容底下，正在思考些什么。除了执行任务以及拯救世界之外，史蒂夫并不算一个话多的人。而复仇者们在与他熟识之前，倒是一直误会史蒂夫的脑子里装的都是国家大事，整日忧国忧民，但其实并没有。

这名金发青年在私底下是拘谨而含蓄的，他习惯倾听后再说话，又或者他根本没来得及消化新世代的日常用语，在搞懂之前他不习惯加以评论，于是大部分时间他都是沉默或是放空，这让史蒂夫看起来比想像中还难相处。然而美国队长并不在乎他那少得可怜的人际关系，因为他秉持着，真正理解你的人，终究会理解你。

喜欢上托尼是个痛苦的开始。

托尼从来不喜欢隐藏情绪。更应该说，他喜爱夸大自己的情绪。时常将小小的不满说得天崩地裂，将一点点的喜悦，夸得天花乱坠。你永远不知道托尼的话语哪些是真的，哪些只是因为个性使然而加油添醋，试图误导对方找点乐趣。复仇者们一开始和托尼相处时，除了混帐跟王八蛋之外没有太多的评价。

然而托尼是个特别又有魅力的人，在他愿意把某个人定义为朋友的时候，就会展现出天生的幽默和风趣，并且，他从不吝啬分享，这造就了喜欢他的人永远比真正讨厌他的人还多。托尼完美的诠释何谓矛盾的个体，就是一个人能有多混蛋，那他就能有多讨人喜欢。

可想而知，这两个个性天差地别的领导者，互相暗恋对方时会有多么的灾难了。何况复仇者里面除了精明干练的娜塔莎之外，没人看出来，包括这两名当事人在内。因为他们只顾着努力让对方更加讨厌自己，绷着一张严肃的脸去面对另一张油嘴滑舌的脸，这画面看起来多么令人崩溃啊。

托尼和史蒂夫天生八字不合，互相相克，却又无法避免地住在一起，一同出任务，一同找乐子，以至三不五时吵起来是正常发挥。身为旁观者的娜塔莎本以为这两个蠢蛋大概就这样了——但她其实不在乎，只要这两人不要试图把对方弄死，世界依然会是和平的。

不过意外，总是会有意外。比如美国队长和钢铁侠在某次出任务时，一同掉进了魔法的世界。两人在危机发生时，总是会愿意交付背后给对方，他们互相信任，冷静又默契十足地将某个想要统治地球的巫师揍得鼻青脸肿，踢回老家。怎么知道回到基地后的他们共同收到了一份礼物，他们突然长了条尾巴。哦，还是一条犬科的尾巴呢，可爱的要死。

“住手，”托尼闷闷地说，“谁要是再摸我的尾巴，我就把他绑在靶子上面测试最新型的掌心炮。就是在说你臭小鸟！”

鹰眼默默收回了手。

“小气鬼。”娜塔莎说，换只手改摸史蒂夫的尾巴，“哇哦这个触感好多了，欸，你们摸摸这个。”

克林特和布鲁斯以及索尔，兴奋地凑在美国队长的身后，不断骚扰那条充满光泽的金色尾巴，跟史蒂夫的头发是同一个颜色，漂亮极了。史蒂夫被摸的尴尬，一只手捂着半边脸，有些不知所措地望着托尼。或许是同病相邻，托尼直接走了过去把那些像在摸狗崽子的队友都赶走。

“别这么好奇，这是魔法，大家都看过魔法的！”托尼甩了甩那条红棕色的尾巴，颜色就和他本人同样招摇，老实说还挺好看。“布鲁斯，快告诉我史传奇怎么说？我能不能用掌心炮把这东西轰成渣渣？”

“当然不行！”布鲁斯紧张地说，“它是你身体的一部分，托尼。不。我是说，在魔法消失之前它属于你的身体，你绝对不会想要残害它的。”

“老天，那多久会消失？”

“史传奇说一周后就会消失。呃，最快。”

“随便啦。”托尼皱皱鼻子，“只要明天我不会突然长出两只狗耳朵，突然想要啃骨头啃沙发，以及对抛接飞盘情有独钟，那就没啥好担心了。”

“这听起来很可怕。”史蒂夫忧虑得整根尾巴都绷直了，“托尼，这几天我和你都必须待在基地，哪里也不能去。千万别让媒体有机会捕捉到……这个。”

“还用你说。”托尼翻白眼，揪着那尾红棕色，闻了闻，“这味道……我不想承认自己闻起来像条狗，太糟糕了。我要去洗澡，没把这味洗掉我绝对不会走出浴室。”

托尼大步离开了客厅。众人目送钢铁侠身后那条招摇的尾巴，直到它消失在视线中。

“呃，或许我也应该去洗个澡。”史蒂夫赶在其他人再次摸过来之前开溜了，“晚点见了各位。”

*

尾巴是个好东西。娜塔莎这么想。

看看，托尼和史蒂夫之间的相处全然改变了。因为双方多了条尾巴，注意力完全和以前那幼稚得要死，连喝咖啡要不要加糖都得吵到掀屋顶的状况不能相比。他们终于学会该如何冷静地和彼此交流，询问对方：嗨，伙计，你和尾巴今天过得如何呢？又或是，托尼，这条尾巴今天害我扫掉了桌上的餐盘和杯子，很抱歉我会赔的。以及，史蒂夫！他妈的我刚才被克林特那白痴踩了一脚，疼死我了！我要宰了他我绝对要宰了他！

这两人开始懂得安抚对方毛毛躁躁的脾气，会一同收拾尾巴造成的脏乱，以及同仇敌忾地抓住克林特，给他来一场美国队长外加钢铁侠的礼仪教育。比如：嘿？鹰眼大侠，走在路上要留意队友的尾巴，这玩意踩下去会很疼，会受伤的，你不想让托尼受伤的对吗？告诉我你不想。这两人在说教的同时，两条尾巴还在后方互相甩来甩去，画面是既古怪又可爱。

过了几天后，托尼和史蒂夫渐渐习惯了尾巴的存在，能够自然而然与它共处。而无法避免的是，尾巴能诚实地展现主人的心情，不论你想或不想，它都会这么做。就像现在，托尼突然进入训练室里喊住史蒂夫，后者停下了手边的锻炼，身后那条金色尾巴更从托尼的声音出现开始，像是中邪似地，大幅度地摇个不停。

“罗杰斯，你的盾牌呢？”托尼问道，眼神从史蒂夫的脸渐渐被他身后晃来晃去的小尾巴吸引。

“在房里，怎么了？”史蒂夫绷着一张美国队长脸说道，严肃的表情全然和那条兴奋的尾巴连结不上。

“呃……我想给你……”托尼歪着脑袋继续看着那条兴奋的尾巴，“给你补补漆。”

史蒂夫的尾巴摇得更厉害了：“哦好的，我去拿出来给你。谢谢你，托尼。”

“小事情。”

目送那根金色的小尾巴离开后，托尼搔搔头，表情有点难以形容。然后他发现娜塔莎的存在，以及那笑得意有所指的微笑。

“笑啥呢？”

“在笑你有多迟钝。”

“无聊。”

托尼不理会娜塔莎诡异的眼神和话语，他顺利拿到了美国队长的盾牌，照旧给它清理打磨，漆上漂亮的颜色，顺道调整系带的松紧。他的脑海里都是方才史蒂夫朝他摇尾巴的画面，老实说有点可爱？天啊，如果青年还能长出狗耳朵，那简直——哦托尼不敢再想了，他怕自己会被史蒂夫可爱而死。

托尼低头看了眼身后那条红棕色的毛毛，他当然知道这条尾巴能直接了当地反应出主人的情绪，毫无隐私的，完全无法控制。托尼恨死了这条该死的尾巴，他可不希望赤裸裸地被人看穿。但换个角度想，这等于史蒂夫同样毫无遮掩。好吧，或许史蒂夫并没有表面上看起来这么的讨厌他？光是这么推断，托尼便高兴地弯起大眼睛，心情极好地一个人在工作室里哼曲子，摇摇那条红色毛毛。

可想而知，发现尾巴无法掩藏情绪的不只托尼一个，史蒂夫也发现了这个。以至他这两天都在默默观察托尼，观察小胡子外放的情绪和尾巴的动作是否一致？不过史蒂夫被搞糊涂了，因为托尼对每个人都在摇尾巴，自然又高幅度地摇摆着，像在表达友谊或是讨好——而那条红棕色的长毛不知何时系了一颗小铃铛。是的，托尼不知道哪里买的？他如此大方地整天锵啷锵啷响的，深怕没人知道他今天心情有多好。

史蒂夫看见托尼在和佩珀说话的时候，那条红色尾巴摇得让人眼花。还有罗迪，在托尼不知道又闯了什么祸需要罗迪帮忙时，那尾铃铛简直就要吵死人了。还有托尼跟布鲁斯讨论科学，跟克林特打电动，以及和索尔窝在训练室里锻炼时——托尼的红色毛毛都呈现很自然放松的摇摆状态。

这让史蒂夫感到沮丧极了。因为托尼唯独面对史蒂夫时不会摇晃那根招摇的小尾巴，它永远只会绷得笔直，像是如临大敌的警戒着。到底为什么托尼会这么讨厌他呢？虽然史蒂夫早认为托尼不喜欢自己，但真的发现了这个事实还真有点伤人。

“你还好吗？史蒂夫。”

史蒂夫抬头，他坐在阳台上握着画笔已有半小时的时间，但那张画板却空白一片。

“我很好。”他说，“怎么了？”

“呃，我只是提醒你，今天已经第八天了。”布鲁斯摸摸鼻子，“但你和托尼的尾巴仍然存在，我在想，要不今天你和托尼一起去找史传奇看看？”

史蒂夫点点头，放下画笔就去工作室里找托尼。他在走出电梯时遇到了自己想找的人。而托尼朝他笑弯眼睛，登时让史蒂夫身后那根金毛又止不住地晃动起来。

“嘿，托尼，”史蒂夫回应他一抹微笑，“今天有空吗？我们去一趟纽约圣殿，询问史传奇这条尾巴的——情形。”

托尼直摇头：“不，我今天很忙，有很多事情没做，一会罗斯还得和我开视讯会议，老天，你说一个人为什么可以生得这么讨人厌呢？”

托尼说讨厌的是罗斯，但听在史蒂夫耳里，好像在说他。

“所以你能一起去吗？”

“不能，都说我很忙了。”

被讨厌又被拒绝——史蒂夫的尾巴垂了下去，毫无生气地挂在臀部底下。托尼眨眨眼，身后的尾巴再次竖高僵直。

“呃，我说错话了吗？”托尼紧张地问道，“这件事情很紧急对吧？那或许我——”

“没事，”史蒂夫挺直腰背，那张表情还真的一点事也没有，“我可以自己去。回来会告诉你结论的，放心。”

金发青年说完就走出了电梯，那根彷佛失去生命的尾巴就这么一路被拖行。而托尼觉得自己好像做错了什么事情惹史蒂夫伤心了，但他困惑地不知道自己做了什么？

*

一人独自去纽约圣殿的史蒂夫很快就回到了基地。电梯门打开时，他看见所有人都坐在客厅的沙发上看电影。史蒂夫在昏暗的室内收起脚步声，靠近沙发后，轻轻拍了拍托尼的肩膀，蹲在他身旁放低音量。

“托尼，史传奇说我身上的魔法已经很微弱了，”史蒂夫解释道，“尾巴最多再一周时间就会消失。”

“啊，真舍不得。”克林特听见了这个，摸了摸托尼的红色毛毛，然后毫不意外地被尾巴扇了一巴掌。“噢，别打我。这玩意温暖又可爱，还能读取你俩的情绪变化，消失了实在太可惜。

“我希望你这混蛋和它一起消失。”托尼翻白眼，“被读取情绪等同于入侵我的个人隐私，这个非常糟糕。”

史蒂夫叹气：“我同意。”

“感谢上帝，”托尼夸张地说，一边抬起手，“咱俩终于有一次意见相同的了，美国队长。”

史蒂夫干笑一声，轻轻与他击掌。他站起身子打算离开时，托尼突然拉住了他的手臂。

“你不看电影吗？史蒂夫。”托尼问道，“上回你说很想看星际大战的，我跟这群王八蛋争取了好久才争取到了这个。”他扯了扯史蒂夫的臂膀，身子往旁边挪动，差不多要把克林特挤到摔下沙发了，“来吧，坐过来，别说我没人留位置给你，快点。”

史蒂夫勾勾嘴角，缓缓坐了过去。金色尾巴摇了几下。然而他在看见托尼的有些僵硬的身体，以及那根竖高的毛毛，他的心情又不自主低落起来。

整部电影都在安静的状况下播放完毕，偶尔托尼会碎碎念吐槽或是剧透，平时会叫他闭嘴安静点的史蒂夫，这时却什么话都没说。反而在电影结束后独自离开了客厅，一个人走进厨房拿点饮料后，搭乘电梯去了屋顶。

“快跟过去。”娜塔莎瞪着托尼，“你惹史蒂夫不开心了，大天才。”

托尼抗议道：“见鬼的，我什么也没做！”

“就是因为你什么都没做，所以很让人不爽。”

“妈的，为什么我要为美国队长的情绪负责？关我屁事！”

托尼一路咒骂，但还是在众人的目送之下走入电梯，并且朝贾维斯说了一声“顶楼”。终于啊，这两人终于不是只有吵架的份了，复仇者们突然有种看着孩子长大成人的感慨。

纽约北区的夜景不怎么样。这里太过偏僻，茂盛的树林在微风之中沙沙作响，空旷的公路和一池静谧的墨色湖水，混着尖锐的虫鸣，安静却又热闹。不过今天的月光很明亮，圆润鹅黄地在黑夜之中绽放细微的光，倒映在如镜面般平静的湖面，好吧，其实挺好看，少了喧闹的城市大楼，大自然的夜景其实没那么糟。

托尼望着坐在围墙上发愣的史蒂夫，毫不遮掩脚步声，走了过去，一边喊道：“嘿，大兵，你在搞什么鬼？为啥这么不开心？”

史蒂夫回头看他，那人大喇喇地走到他身边，两手搭在围墙上，真诚地凝望他。难得没有展现史塔克式的欠扁表情。史蒂夫喃喃说道：“我没有不开心。”

“你有，拜托不要说一些马上就被揭穿的谎言。”托尼指着他垂落地板的尾巴，“你成天垂着这个玩意，不，应该说，你跟我讲两句话之后就会这么干，为什么？你就算不喜欢和我相处也不必这样。”

“哦天。”青年捂住了脸，“我恨这玩意。”

“我有同感。”托尼点头地说，“告诉我，你到底在烦恼什么？快点。我要是不问个所以然，等会回去的时候还不被那群人烦死。”

“你不需要这么勉强，托尼。”史蒂夫闷闷地说，“我会自己搞定这个，等会就没事了。”

才怪。托尼望着那根金色尾巴，垂落得像是没有生命。而尾巴的主人缩着肩膀，彷佛是个可怜的小豆芽。操，托尼最无法看见这样的史蒂夫，这会让他浑身不舒服，整个脑子除了该如何让他开心之外，再也装不了别的。

“别这样，史蒂夫。”托尼揉了揉脸，放软语气，“如果真是我惹你不高兴，你应该告诉我，这样我才知道该在什么时候滚得远远的——”

“不，托尼，这不是——这不是你的问题。”史蒂夫无奈地笑，“我只是——从不知道你这么的讨厌我。好吧，这应该是意料之内的。我还没习惯这个，但我会习惯的。”

“啥？”托尼张大嘴，尾巴又高高竖起，“你才是讨厌我的那个，罗杰斯。”

“管好你自己的尾巴吧。”史蒂夫不满地说，“你永远只会对我保持警戒。托尼，我知道你从来不喜欢我，我不会为此生气。所以我们还是别太靠近得好。因为直接阅读到你对我的厌恶，老实说，不是那么好受。”

“嘿！我没有——”托尼解释地说，一边扯了扯那根无法控制的红色毛毛，“我只是——老天，我只是怕又惹你生气了。”

史蒂夫歪着脑袋：“怕惹我生气？我不明白。”

“问问你自己吧！你的尾巴总是朝我摇着不停，这让我很尴尬，我不知道应该继续和你吵架，还是应该收敛一点？我不知道！但我无法不去在意你那条闪死人的尾巴，我真希望没看见它高兴地摇来摇去。这会让我自作多情像个蠢蛋！”

史蒂夫花了一点时间消化托尼的解释。内心有点高兴却又仍然谨慎地说：“也许你没有自作多情，它就是比我本人还要老实。”

“呃，你的意思是——你很开心？只要看见我就无法控制的开心？”

史蒂夫红着耳根，没有否认。

“哦操，这可真让我想不到。”托尼一手捂着心脏，红色尾巴终于开始自然地摇晃着，“所以，所以——我以后能朝你摇尾巴了吗？”

“为什么你不能？”

“我怕你生气。拜托，我真的不想老是惹你生气，罗杰斯。你对我笑的时候多好看呢，虽然你不常对我笑。而我也很常和你争执，但和人起争执是我的天性，这不代表——不代表我不喜欢你。”

史蒂夫弯起了蓝眼睛，就像托尼想要看见的朝他露出笑容。史蒂夫终于知道托尼对自己是如此的谨慎和小心翼翼，那条只会朝他僵直和竖高的尾巴，说明了托尼同样在乎他，并且只在乎他。

夜已深。托尼爬上了围墙和史蒂夫坐在一起。他们不由自主地依靠彼此，肩膀抵着肩膀，而身后的尾巴不知不觉和对方的缠在一起。

“我的尾巴好像很喜欢你——的尾巴。”史蒂夫有些难为情地说，“但这样缠在一起真舒服。”

“天啊，你要是没了尾巴还能这么老实可爱就好。”托尼凑了过去，忍不住用嘴蹭蹭他的脸，“我应该早点发现这个。真可惜，它说不定明天就消失了。”

史蒂夫被托尼靠近的呼吸烘得脸红，仍然故作镇定地问：“托尼，別靠这么近，你想干什么呢？”

“我想要吻你，可以吗？”

史蒂夫没有答应，但尾巴快速地摇晃起来，彷佛在期待。托尼勾勾嘴角，在明亮的月光之下与他接吻。

彩蛋：

过了几天，两人的尾巴依然健在。托尼真不知道该高兴还是该烦恼。然而才刚这么想——就在托尼和史蒂夫滚完床单的隔天早晨，两人长出了狗耳朵。

嗯，啊？

END.


End file.
